Eye Candy
by PockyPhoto
Summary: Kiba loved to tease.  At age 20 and built like the warrior he was meant to be, he aimed to get the hearts of girls like no other.  That isn't to say he was the type of guy who had a new woman in his bed every week.  Simply, Kiba just loved to tease.


**Eye Candy**

Kiba loved to tease. At age 20 and built like the warrior he is meant to be, he aimed to get the hearts of girls like no other. That isn't to say he was the type of guy who had a new woman in his bed every week. Simply, Kiba just loved to tease.

* * *

It was his fangs that got their attention. He was only half the age he is today when he exploited his own smile, but he didn't learn until the day he saw his cousin put the moves on a civilian. It was a hot day and the teenage girl was talking to her friend on a bench outside the convenience store. Kiba was trying to explain the story of Naruto getting busted for a practical joke, but his older cousin didn't pay attention. He merely glanced at the two girls. There was a slight tug at the corner of his mouth, and that one little fang peeked out. The two girls suddenly stopped talking, and that snow cone she held slid to the ground. The next day, Kiba tried the same tactic in class at the Academy. He caught the eye of the girl with cotton-candy-colored hair, whatever her name was, and the little gasp didn't escape his ears. He figured it was a gasp of excitement and not of fear, because every time he met her eyes that day, her cheeks turned beet red.

Today, he couldn't smile without smirking. In order to get a free meal, all he had to do was give a little glimpse of his fangs, and with the slight raise of an eyebrow, he had a bowl of ramen and a beer before he knew it. If the meal was particularly delicious, he'd pretend he needed a toothpick to give the girls an excuse to stare as he left the restaurant. The giggles and gossip only made him smile more, but as he caught a glimpse of a blushing medic eating with her friend, he couldn't help the honest and genuine smile on his face.

* * *

It was his body that made their jaws drop. He was 15 and in the middle of his aggressive phase to compete with other boys. It was late afternoon when the rowdy boys got together for a game of soccer, and the girly girls watched from the benches to cheer for favorites. When the game started, the girl with bubble-gum hair - who he learned to be known as Sakura - argued to join in, and the boys let her because girls who play don't last long anyway. Except, she did. She played with the boys, and she competed with the boys, and she owned the boys like she had invented the sport. It was over an hour into the game, and the girls on the sidelines had converted into a personal pep squad for the new star player. Of course, she wasn't the only one with a fan club. It was beginning to get a little hot for Kiba, and it was a summer day after all. This constant running was making him sweat like he was in a sauna. These itchy clothes that kept clinging to his skin was ruining his concentration on the game too. Maybe that girl would have better competition if he were to just take his shirt off. And so, as he coincidentally walked by the girls on the benches, he happened to decide to wrap his firm fingers around the hem of his tee, slowly pulling the cloth over his head as there were a few pairs of eyes focused on those toned muscles he happened to display. As he finally brought the shirt over his head, he ran a hand through his tousled hair and threw the dark fabric to the ground by the boundary lines. The firm biceps of his arms was no less of a sight, and the few drops of sweat that dripped from his forehead tend to follow the curve of his collarbone. He noticed the girls had suddenly gone silent by his 'unintentional' performance, but the star athlete was one who tripped over her own two feet.

Every now and then these days, he'd end up in a hospital bed from a job well done on a mission, with a few bandaged limbs or a scratch here and there. The nurses on each shift knew him well, and he wasn't a stranger to their tactics. Usually, after fifteen minutes, he'd suddenly feel the need to call a nurse to help him out of his gown. On a good day, he'd manage to get a nurse to leave his room with a bloody nose. On a not-so-good day, Ms. Bubblegum would turn down the thermostat that her co-workers had just exploited. On a brilliant day, Ms. Bubblegum would leave with a bloody nose.

* * *

It was his ANBU uniform that made the ladies swoon. Not long after his ceremonial day, when he tried his new clothes for the first time, he had the women practically falling to his feet. On his way to relay the mission report, Ino caught his eye and gave him a wink, with implications. Later on, Tenten nearly fell out of her chair while on her date with Neji, and Hinata stuttered so much more than usual that even Naruto commented about it. When he finally got to the mission counter to hand his scroll to Anko, the woman might have held his hand a few seconds longer than necessary, while pretending to have dropped her pen on the floor. Kiba's not an idiot; he knew ninjas don't drop items as simple as a pen. Though, the cleavage was a sight for sore eyes. Leaving the Hokage Tower, he thought it was rather a shame that he hadn't bumped into Sakura yet. She hadn't been around the hospital lately, and he hadn't seen her around the Hokage either. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to see her fumble over herself in his new uniform. She was always the clumsy one.

Deciding to recline himself to the comfort of the newly-accessible ANBU lounge, Kiba entered the room and suddenly found himself as a victim of his own game. His hand was squeezing tightly on the door handle, and his brain didn't seem to be able to convince his own fingers to let go. She was leaning back against the rail of the balcony, her elbows supporting her weight as her head tossed back to let the brisk breeze sweep her hair and cool her neck. Her mask flung aside on the sofa, settled in between two pillows of decor. The black undershirt revealed the smooth skin of her shoulders as the silver top clung to the attractive curves of her figure. The utility belt hung loosely around her hips, just below the skin of her toned midriff. The wrappings around her forearms showed the battles she had endured, as a katana peeked from behind her frame. She slowly recognized she had company in the room, and when their eyes met, he wonders when exactly she managed to seduce him. Her green eyes sparkled with a flame. Her lips curved up into a smirk, and just slightly, she licked along the bottom before unconscious biting it.

She approached him from the balcony. Throwing the katana that was strapped to her back to join the discarded white mask, she strutted directly towards him without letting his eyes look away. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed the door shut behind him. Kiba nearly stumbled over his own two feet before she had him restrained against the door beneath her enhanced strength. He wanted to say something, but there wasn't anything he really could say. His words were stuttering in his mind before they could even leave his mouth. But it didn't really matter at that point. His lips were a little busy.


End file.
